


A Friendly Face

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Carlos de Vil Needs a Hug, F/M, Jane is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Relationships: Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: AU-gust 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Kudos: 9





	A Friendly Face

“Carlos De Vil, is that you?!” Carlos looked up from his laptop to spot a very familiar face that he hadn’t seen in almost five years.

“Jane?”

“Carlos!” She abandoned her place in line and headed straight for his table. “I can't believe it! It’s been years!”

And it had been. Jane and Carlos had been friends all through school by virtue of the fact that they lived next to each other and his mother couldn’t actually stop them from playing together. They were best friends and nothing broke Carlos’ heart more than learning Jane was going away for college. He would’ve loved to follow her but she was going out of state and there was no way his mother would let him go that far. She just drew him in to work at her empire and there was never any arguing with her on that, or anything really.

To say he was relieved to see her again as an understatement. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, so great. I actually landed a great job that doesn’t involve working with my mom! I mean, the pay isn’t great but that’s just until we get started.” She started talking animatedly about how she was going into business with a few friends she’d met while she was away. Evie, who was the greatest fashion designer ever, needed someone to run the books for her new company and had immediately turned to Jane, who was more than happy to help her friend. Of course, that also meant corralling Jay, the marketing expert, and Mal, the reluctant model, but Jane was never one to turn down a challenge and that wasn’t going to start now. “We’re actually doing pretty well so far. Sure, some people don’t appreciate the value of custom clothing but a lot of them do.”

Carlos smiled. It made him happy to see Jane so happy, even if it was something completely unrelated to him. “That sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe I’ll check her out.” He wouldn’t. Who knew what Cruella would do if she caught him actually looking at other brands?

“Oh, you should! She’s the best ever!” Jane smiled and chuckled softly. “What about you? What’re you up to?”

“Just working. My mom hooked me up at her work so things are going pretty smoothly.” It was a cushy job with a cushy salary and a horrible hag of a boss that he could never escape. What’s not to love?

“Well, that’s pretty lucky. What else are you up to?”

Wasn’t that the million-dollar question? “Not much else. I’m pretty busy with work so I don’t have time to get out much….”

She gave him a strange look but didn’t press the issue. “Well, I have to be going soon but….” She slid him her business card. “Call me. We should have lunch sometime, catch up.”

Jane was given him her number. Jane was back and was giving him her number and she wanted to hang out with him some more. He was vaguely starting to remember what it was like to not be trapped in his own despair and having someone besides his mother in his life. “...I would like that. A lot.”

She smiled and stood up. “Great! I’ll see you soon then?”

“See you soon…..” He waved as she left. He had a meeting with his mother later and dinner with her later than that but for now? For now, he had a lunch date to plan.


End file.
